


Hey I Just Met You, And This is Crazy.

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bossy Thranduil, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Kinkmeme, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, kinda D/S but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Thorin meet for the first time and Dwarf on Elf action happens not long after.</p><p>Chapter 2 is pretty much stand-alone as there is no plot to be seen. And it is likely better written. Just so you know ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the kinkmeme prompt:  
> "Thranduil's infamous visit to Erebor was actually the most elaborate and expensive booty call in the history of Middle Earth."
> 
> I wanted to try out complete anonymity, but yeah, didn't feel any different, plus, Livejournal's character limits make me want to smash things, and seeing my spelling errors be completely uneditable bugs me, so my two fills plus any future ones will be posted here.  
> Besides, my account here clearly needed some porn.

_So mighty was the great kingdom of Erebor that even the great Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood would come to give his respect to Thrór, king under the mountain._  
  
That is what the history books would say. But as we all know, history books sometimes tell only part of the truth, and the rest is left to be forgotten by those who lived it.

-  
  
Thranduil had heard the tales of the wondrous gem the Dwarfs had found deep within the mountain; the Arkenstone. It was said to glow from an inner light and sparkle like thousands of the rarest of diamonds.  
However, as Thranduil and his party walked down the hall in king Thrór's throne room, the Elf king's gaze was caught by another rare and beautiful treasure.  
  
To the Dwarf King's right stood the young prince, his grandson, and Thranduil felt something stir within himself at the mere sight of the striking Dwarf. For striking was just what he was.

Prince Thorin was clad in rich deep blue clothing with silver details, and even from a distance Thranduil could see the Dwarf's eyes shine with the same colour as those sapphires the mountain dwelling people were so fond of.  
  
His bearing was proud and strong, his face young and unlined - but still not boyish. And though he was not large in stature (as if Thranduil expected anything else from a Dwarf) his very presence commanded attention and perhaps, even devotion.  
  
Going through the motions of diplomacy; exchanging gifts, trading niceties, yada yada, Thranduil felt his eyes return again and again to the prince's muscled shoulders and large hands, to the locks of his dark hair and his strong face.  
  
And perhaps most of all, to the large bulge in his pants, obviously soft, but even so, most worthy of note.  
  
Not wanting to cause an incident between the Dwarfs and his people (though want was exactly what the Elf king did) Thranduil tried to contain his emotions, but the next time he looked the young prince in the face he could see that he had not been able to contain his thoughts.  
  
Thorin looked pensive, as if he was considering a matter of uttermost delicacy, and Thranduil was momentarily reassured as it did not seem likely the prince would accuse him (however rightly) of having impure intentions, at least not in public, which limited the possibility of having their two races end up at odds for years and years. Then the young Dwarf smiled, a touch wickedly, a touch teasingly, all promises, and all the great Elvenking could think of as those blue eyes sparkled directly at him was that _if_ he should cause a diplomatic incident, it should at least be for something worthwhile.

- 

That night Thranduil sent away those normally attending him then wandered around his given rooms in a way most unbecoming of a king. But what did it matter? Hadn't he already behaved in a way most unbecoming?  
  
Smiling to himself Thranduil felt himself heat with the thoughts of other unbecoming ways he could, and would, act if the young prince would allow it. If he would show.  
  
Before dismissing his attendants Thranduil had disrobed with their aid and was now wearing a simple tunic of white silk, sparsely decorated with silver embroidery and tiny pearls. Nothing particularly fancy compared to his normal clothes, but impressive enough if he would be entertaining that night.  
One could always hope that's what the prince's smile had meant.  
  
At the memory of that fiendish smile Thranduil reached down between his legs to lightly rub at his expanding flesh. The sensation of silk sliding against his awakening cock made him give a soft moan, and he forced himself to snatch his hand away.  
  
If the prince would show it would hardly be proper to greet him right away with an erection. He did not want to appear _too_ eager. That just wouldn’t do.  
  
Sinking down on his bed, which was surprisingly soft (Thranduil had imagined Dwarfs preferring to sleep on the stone itself) he shifted his thoughts to more meditative things. The growing of leaves, the many colours to be found in a sunset. The-  
Thranduil just barely registered that someone knocked on the door to his chambers. Perhaps a little too used to having a servant there to answer it for him.  
  
Rising gracefully from the bed he exited the bedroom just as a second and third knock echoed in his chambers, the caller growing a little more impatient.  
  
Thranduil felt a smile settle again on his lips, but when he opened the door to reveal the young prince, it was with his usual serene expression.  
  
When Thorin saw who had opened the door an expression of surprise had flitted across his face as he had likely expected a servant. Perhaps it had been foolish to send them away, but Thranduil had found himself beyond caring for gossiping among his attendants.  
If possible his desire for the Dwarf had only grown since earlier that day, and as he looked down upon the the object of his desire, he felt his arousal grow between his legs once more.  
  
The prince was dressed in the same blue clothing as before and up close his eyes were the same dark colour as a lake just before a thunderstorm. The Dwarf’s nose was large but noble and well formed, and the mouth surrounded by dark beard had thin but sensual lips, for a second time in Thranduil’s presence decorated by a wicked smile.  
  
“May I come in?” the prince politely requested, and the roughness of his voice sent shivers of delight down Thranduil’s spine.  
  
The Elf elegantly stepped aside and again shivered, because when Thorin passed him he could feel the heat of the other’s body, even with the space that still separated them.

 “You are alone?” The Dwarf prince inquired as he wandered around the empty chambers, seemingly inspecting everything was to his satistfaction.  
  
“I am,” Thranduil replied as he allowed the door to fall shut.  
  
“Your attendants?”  
  
“Will not be back until the morning,” Thranduil said to make things clear between them. “We are alone.”  
  
At this Thorin’s teasing smile grew larger - though no less wicked, and he stopped his wander by the door leading to the bedroom. Slowly but confidently the young prince began to undo the lacings on his tunic, gradually baring muscles covered with pale flesh and dark hair to the Elf’s hungry gaze.  
  
“I saw you watching earlier,” Thorin stated and again caught Thranduil with his piercing gaze. “At first I didn’t understand your intention, but then everything became very clear.”  
  
Stopping to rid himself of belt and boots Thorin left the shirt hanging half way of his shoulders, one dark nipple visible, the other still hidden behind the heavy fabric.  
  
“And I would very much like to have you,” Thorin said, and it would almost have sounded nonchalantly, if it wasn’t for the darkening of his eyes and the way his voice had deepened further.  
  
Finding his voice, Thranduil tried to not appear too eager. It wouldn’t do to give this young princeling the advantage over him.  
  
“And you believe I will let you?”  
  
Thorin gaze roamed down the half-dressed Elvenking’s body and back up again to meet his eyes.  
  
“I do,” he answered simply and dragged the tunic over his head, leaving his muscled chest completely bare to Thranduil’s greedy eyes. The motions had made the Dwarf’s dark locks of hair wilder still and the Elf King’s fingers twitched with the want to bury themselves in it.

But unhurriedly he walked towards Thorin, stopping just in front of him, not touching, but definitely close enough to do so.  
  
As natural, they were of very different heights. Thorin was tall for a dwarf but that mattered little as Thranduil was still several heads taller. Looking down on the prince Thranduil tangled his left hand in the unruly dark locks while the other stroked across the Dwarf’s chest, exploring the texture of coarse hair and smooth skin and finding the sensation intoxicating.  
  
“I would like to taste you,” the Elf king murmured feeling again the desire rise within himself like a wave. “But I will not kneel before you, prince.”  
  
“How fortunate that we have a bed then,” Thorin replied and gestured with one hand for the doorway to the bedroom. “Please, lead the way.”

 

Walking into the bedroom Thranduil could again feel the heat coming from the prince as he following close behind him.  
  
Without turning around Thranduil reached down for the hem of his shift and gracefully pulled it off his body. It had served its purpose.  
  
The fiery gaze he could feel on his back was almost a physical caress, but not allowing it to affect him Thranduil slowly sank down on the bed and arranged himself on his side, facing Thorin.  
  
The Dwarf’s eyes were heated indeed, the blue now almost completely swallowed by black, burning hotter than the innermost of a flame and glowing more brilliantly than the fabled Arkenstone.  
  
“If you would have me,” Thranduil said, his turn now to slowly let his eyes sweep up and down - taking in the form of his soon to be lover. “If you would have me, I wish to see you first, and then I would taste you, or…” He let a mocking smile flitter across his lips. “Would that make you spill, young prince? And make you leave my room? Leave me unfulfilled?”  
  
He had hoped to tease the Dwarf into action, but apart from the continued heat in his eyes Thorin looked all too indifferent for Thranduil’s taste. And still all too clothed.  
  
“I imagine all Dwarfs must seem young to an Elf,” Thorin mused as he slowly dragged his hand across his chest in much the same way Thranduil had done earlier, the movement capturing the Elf King’s attention as he could very much still feel the sensation of rough hair and coiled muscle beneath his hand.  
  
“However,” Thorin continued, letting his fingers wander until they found a pebbled nipple to caress. “However, age is hardly a correct measure of skill, or of endurance. Youth however, will almost always guarantee passion and vitality.”  
  
Amused at the princeling’s teasing words and actions Thranduil tilted his head and gazed up at him through coyly lowered lashes.  
  
“If you wish to try my passion, prince, you need only to finish your disrobing and join me.”  
  
Rolling more fully onto his back Thranduil allowed himself to stroke hands down his chest and flanks, caressing the inside of his pale thighs before grasping his length for a leisurely stroke from glans to root.  
  
Opening eyes which had fallen closed Thranduil favoured Thorin with a look full of promise.  
  
“If nothing else age gives us the advantage of experience while at the same time teaching us to find joy in new discoveries,” he said and brought his other hand to his lips to wet his fingers.  
  
Pinching a nipple the Elf moaned and allowed his back to arch slightly, showing off his slender body. Taking a deep breath to stop his voice from giving away his desire Thranduil met Thorin’s dark gaze again and concluded:  
  
“Because what is life without pleasure?”  
  
The Dwarf’s thin lips quirked in a charming leer.  
  
“You speak prettily, Lord of Mirkwood. And well aware you are, I’m sure, that you are as fair as a moonbeam striking down on the rarest of moonstone.” Coming close enough for his knees to hit the side of the bed Thorin bent down to whisper into the Elf’s pointed ear.  
  
“I wonder,” he murmured, breath deliciously hot, “If the sounds you will make when I am inside you will be just as beautiful.” 

Thranduil placed his hand on Thorin’s hard stomach, slowly slipping it down to hover over the laces and fabric keeping the prince’s hardness covered.  
  
“Let me see you now.” Words that could be command and plea both.  
  
Regardless of which, Thorin answered their call and stepped back before undoing the bindings on his trousers with a single tug.  
Intense pale eyes followed his hands as the fabric was pushed downward, and with a graceful movement Thorin was standing again by the side of the bed, now completely bare to the Elf’s gaze.  
  
The Dwarf prince’s cock was much like its master, with unexpected length and a delicious thickness - both already making Thranduil’s mouth water. At the moment it was flushed with blood, and stood proudly at attention. A small amount of slick had gathered at the plump head, peeking out from the slightly darker foreskin.  
  
“Do I pass muster?” Thorin asked drily and raised a heavy brow.  
  
Ignoring his words for the moment, Thranduil forced his gaze to leave the tempting length and instead traverse the rest of the Dwarf’s body.  
  
Visible to Thranduil was now also sturdy thighs, well worthy of his attention as they were heavily roped with muscles and decorated with more dark hair, coming together with the flat stomach and strong chest at slim hips.  
  
The prince of Durin’s line would not be the first Dwarf Thranduil sought pleasure with, but unless appearances were so far deceiving he would likely be the most rewarding.  
  
“Morning will come too soon,” Thranduil murmured as reply and as continuation of his thoughts, and took pleasure in the smile that came to the young prince’s face at the compliment.  
  
Commanding Thranduil then stretched out his hand to Thorin.  
  
“Join me now,” he appealed. “I wish to have your kisses before I taste the rest of you.”  
  
Thorin let himself be arranged on the soft covers of the bed, upper body resting against the headboard - supported by pillows stuffed with down and heather, and Thranduil draped himself along his side, one long leg thrown over Thorin’s hip. Looking at the Dwarf with hooded eyes Thranduil slowly brought his head in closer, letting his blond hair languidly drag over skin, before finally letting his lips meet those of the young prince.  
  
Thorin returned the kiss quite skillfully, courteous at first as they got acquainted, but soon enough there was a large hand gripping Thranduil’s hair and the kiss turned rougher.  
  
Thorin tasted sweet, underlined with something faintly metallic, and Thranduil let his tongue curl delicately against the roof of the Dwarf’s mouth, withdrawing gracefully when Thorin sought to thrust his tongue inside Thranduil’s mouth in much the same rhythm as his other hand had begun to knead the Elf’s backside.  
  
Finding his own hand tangled in dark locks, and the other braced against the sturdy chest, Thranduil let out a satisfied moan and tangled their tongues together again.  
  
Breaking the kiss some time later, Thranduil was gratified by the way Thorin unthinkingly chased after his mouth and he gave a quick nip to the Dwarf's lower lip, then soothing it with a quick lick of his tongue.  
  
“I believe,” Thranduil said, surprised at the heat curled in his own voice, “There are other parts of you I wish to explore.”  
  
Cupping the Elf’s face Thorin let his thumb drag across the pouty lips.  
  
“If you must,” he said coolly, betrayed by the heated interest pushing at Thranduil’s thigh.

With cheeks burning slightly from the feel of Thorin’s beard against them Thranduil made his way down Thorin’s solid body, stopping every now and again to press kisses or bites to whatever body part having caught his fancy.  
  
He would have liked to spend more time exploring, but the Elf King could feel the body beneath his grow tenser with impatience.  
  
But he had to halt and rub his smooth cheek against the thick trail of hair leading down to Thorin’s groin, taking a deep breath to fill his nose and lungs with the thickening smell of musk. Thranduil then moved to lie between the Dwarf’s spread thighs.  
  
Wrapping his hand around the base of Thorin’s cock, taking joy in the foreskin as that was not to be found among his own people, Tranduil then looked up to make sure his audience was focused on his actions and he was not displeased with what he found.  
  
When he met Thorin’s eyes this time they were almost fully black, the barest ring of stormy blue circling them. Thorin’s lips were swollen and reddened, hair an even more tangled mess than before, and it was with much satisfaction Thranduil parted his lips to take the fat cock into his mouth.  
  
The liquid pearled on the tip was salty-sweet and just a little bitter and Thranduil rolled it across his palate with enjoyment, letting his tongue dip down again and again to seek more.  
  
Curled at it was around the root of the shaft Thranduil’s hand could just barely fit around Thorin’s thickness, and he looked with anticipation towards taking the length into himself later.  
  
His other hand and arm was braced over the Dwarf’s hip to stop any sudden thrusts, though Thranduil did not doubt that it was as much Thorin’s self-control as his own strength which stopped him. He could feel it in the way those powerful muscles clenches and unclenched.  
  
Deciding such valour deserved a reward Thranduil relaxed his throat and took Thorin deeper until his nose was buried in dark curls. Swallowing around the thick length Thranduil would have smiled if he could when curses flowed from the prince’s mouth before he regained control over himself. It would seem not many had taken the young prince like this before, perhaps being too intimidated by his size and girth.  
  
Pleased Thranduil hummed around the shaft and knowing it would come, he was able to follow the movement when Thorin’s hips bucked.  
  
Pulling off to wet his lips and take a deeper breath Thranduil was displeased when hands reached down to tangle in his hair and wouldn’t allow his return.  
  
Being dragged up and kissed until all the air in his lungs had been stolen _did_ make up for some of his displeasure. The wild look in Thorin’s eyes did the rest as something inside Thranduil purred at the proof that the prince had lost his composure.  
  
Smiling contently he reached down a hand and wrapped it around Thorin’s now slick cock.  
  
“Are you ready to have me then?” he asked coily, enjoying the growl rising in the chest beneath his.  
  
“Oh I shall have you, Elvenking,” Thorin rumbled and in a deft movement flipped them so that Thranduil’s body was now covered by the dwarf’s. Lying like that they were more equal than Thranduil first had thought they would be. The Dwarf being long in the body and the Elf himself wearing more of length in his legs.

“I shall have you many times during this night,” Thorin said in a hoarse voice. “And leave you loose and slick with my come. And in the morning I will have you again so that when your servants come they will find their king properly wrecked.”  
  
The Dwarf prince was hovering over Thranduil braced on muscular arms, his hair hanging down around both their faces as a dark curtain. Their lower bodies were pressed together as best as they could and the Elf could feel the proof of Thorin’s passion pushed against his stomach, hot and hard like a rod of steel freshly from the forge. His own hardness lay hot and heavy against a hairy thigh.  
  
“I will fill you again and again until you are dripping with it, and I will make you _beg_.”  
The last was hissed between clenched teeth before Thorin ruthlessly took his mouth again, slowly grinding his hips into the struggling body beneath his.  
  
Annoyed, Thranduil bit the tongue spearing his mouth.  
  
“I will never beg,” he spat out when his mouth was released. “You set yourself impossible goals, little prince.”  
  
Saying nothing Thorin instead sealed their mouths together again and they both struggled for dominance with tongues and teeth. When Thranduil would not give in and pushed at the Dwarf’s shoulders Thorin captured Thranduil’s slender wrists in one big hand and pinned them over his head.  
  
Thorin then put his full weight on Thranduil, pressing the air from his lungs and continuing to kiss him until the Elf king grew dizzy.  
  
Thranduil let himself go soft and pliant and when Thorin’s grip on his wrists relaxed the merest fraction he broke loose and threw all his weight and strength into rolling them over.  
  
It worked, but before he could pin the difficult young prince beneath him in turn, Thorin managed to pull up his knees into the Elf's stomach and push. Thranduil ended up lying outstretched on his back once more, only now with his head pointing away from that of the bed.  
  
In a flash Thorin was on him once again and Thranduil was once more found his hands pinned over his head while the dwarf straddled his lower stomach and held the Elf king in place with his heavier weight.  
  
Thranduils legs were free but when he tried to use them to once more to gain the upper hand Thorin laughed and released him. Sitting back he held up his hands.  
  
"Peace now, O Lord of the Forest. I see my words was made in haste and I would offer my amends," he said. "I still intend to have you, but I would taste you in turn now."  
  
Seeing a spark of mischief in the Dwarf’s eye Thranduil looked for a trap, but finding none in the words spoken he inclined his head in the slightest of motions.  
  
"That would be acceptable," he said, pacified.  
  
With a satisfied grin Thorin moved from his position astride Thranduil’s waist and knelt between the Elf’s now spread legs. Seeing the young prince is such a position re-kindled Thranduil’s passion and he pliantly enough allowed his legs to be moved over those well-muscled shoulders as Thorin made a place for himself, letting Thranduil’s lower back come to rest against his bended knees and the Elf’s long legs dangle down his back.  
  
Rubbing a foot curiously against Thorin’s back Thranduil noted that the Dwarf didn’t seem to have any hair there. Then his attention was commanded by a warm wet tongue licking him, though not on his cock. 

The Dwarf had cupped Thranduil’s rounded ass in large hands, spreading the cheeks to make way for his tongue to seek out the very core of the Elf.  
  
At the first wet touch on his hole Thranduil had to choke down a gasp. This was not what he had expected when the Dwarf had wanted to taste him, but he’d be damned to let the young prince know of his shock. Instead he pulled up his knees to better spread himself open, shivering at the pleased hum Thorin made, and the rough sensation of beard dragging against his sensitive skin.  
  
Soon enough though there was only the sensation of a tongue jabbing at him, demanding entry, everything else faded into the background.  
  
Thorin alternated between slow, long swipes with the flat of his tongue and open mouth kisses to that pink rimmed hole. Even if Thranduil would not beg his body begged for him, hole now clenching and unclenching, desperate to be filled.  
  
Thorin happily obliged, spearing his tongue inside again and again, licking inside in small curls and flexes.  
Thranduil’s cock was hanging heavy between his bent legs, pressed against his stomach by the nature of his folded position. With every thrust of Thorin’s tongue it twitched and every wet lick made it leak wetness to pool in Thranduil’s navel.  
  
He refused to beg, would neither plead for more, nor for Thorin to stop, and for what felt like an actual Age there was just the soft slick sounds of mouth on skin, intermingled with the moans the Elvenking could not quiet, and the satisfied hums coming from the prince.  
  
Then came the first touch of the rough pad of a fingertip against his hole, and a thick finger pushed into him, slick with spit. It did nothing to quench the burning inside him, nothing to soothe the feeling of emptiness, but when it suddenly was removed and Thorin pulled away from him, moved off the bed, Thranduil threw open eyes he had not been aware of closing.  
  
“I will just collect oil to ease my way,” Thorin calmed, and Thranduil, shamed that his expression had been so easy to read felt his cheeks burn with more than just arousal.  
  
As Thorin left the room Thranduil stretched out his legs, and arranged himself so his head was once more facing the headboard. Quickly sorting out his long hair, detangling the blond locks, he then wiped himself free of his slick and moved into a seductive position on his side.  
  
When Thorin returned it was to Thranduil composed once more, the only sign of his desires was the long slender cock lying flush against his flat stomach.  
  
Thranduil delicately put his fingers against his lips to wet them and then brought them down to tease himself with, smiling inwardly at the growl coming from the young prince when he circled his eager hole. Slipping a slender digit inside himself the Elvenking licked his lips and arched his back, pushing into the sensation.  
  
“Oh, you have returned,” he said nonchalantly.  
  
With a low snarl and two large strides Thorin crossed the room and bent to claim those insolent lips.

“Soon enough there will be no doubt of that,” Thorin growled when they parted for breath.  
  
Thranduil’s finger was still inside himself, his arm crushed beneath his body and that of the young prince, and when he was jostled he accidentally touched that special nub inside himself, making stars fall across his vision.  
  
His eyes opened again to a grin slipping across Thorin’s face.  
  
“I will enjoy having you look like that once I am inside you,” the Dwarf stated.  
  
“You spin a grand tale, prince. Of having me again and again, but still I am unclaimed.”  
  
Not letting the words provoke him Thorin merely grinned wider and dragged his tongue down that long pale neck, stopping to suck a bruise just over the spot where the Elf’s pulse was visible. Thranduil groaned and tilted his neck for better access.  
  
“I assume you will not turn to your hands and knees,” Thorin mused as he dragged his hands down the lightly muscled chest and hard ribs.  
  
“I will not be mounted as a beast, no,” Thranduil spat out.  
  
“As a beast or by a beast?” Thorin drily inquired. “Compared to the softness and smoothness of your own kind we must appear beast-like indeed.”  
  
Curling his fingers in the hair covering Thorin’s chest, Thranduil gave the dwarf a coy look.  
  
“It is not displeasing to me,” he said.  
  
“Ah, damned by faint praise,” Thorin said, but it seemed peace was again restored between them for he once more descended to kneel between Thranduil’s legs, and this time when the touch of a finger came it was with the slick feel of oil covering it.  
  
This time only one of his legs was pushed over a strong shoulder and Thranduil curled the other one around Thorin’s hip.  
  
Two thick fingers were soon thrusting slickly in and out of his body, joined by a third when Thranduil impatiently dug his heel into Thorin’s back.  
  
Shuddering with delight when stars again exploded behind his eyes Thranduil spread himself wider.  
  
“Now,” he commanded, feeling as though he had been waiting for this for days.  
  
Amused at the royal command coming from someone spread open on his fingers Thorin none the less complied and coated his hard length with oil, other hand still pumping and loosening the Elf kings passage for his entry.  
  
Removing his fingers Thorin reached for the pillows at the head of the bed, using them to better ready the Elf for him, Thranduil now being at the perfect height to receive Thorin's cock.  
  
Thorin then gripped one pale cheek in each hand and spread them to reveal the pink glistening hole. It looked very small, but from having his fingers there Thorin felt assured that he could fit.  
  
To tease them both he first merely rubbed the sticky head of his cock against the hole, speading the slickness around and making the hole clench at the touch as if it tried to kiss the glans.  
Not wanting to drag the teasing into another argument Thorin soon enough pushed against that tempting little curl of muscle, eager to be inside.  
  
They both groaned when the tip of Thorin’s cock sank in.

“Ah,” Thorin rumbled as he entered another few inches. “You are tighter than I thought. Perhaps I should have loosened you more with my tongue. Licked you open until you knew nothing more than the press of my tongue.”  
  
Another short thrust and half of Thorin’s cock now breached Thranduil. Pulling back out again until only the head remained Thorin repeated these actions a few times, then long legs wound themselves around his waist and pulled until he sank himself fully inside the Elf.  
  
Thranduil moaned at the feeling of being so completely filled, shuddering when Thorin ground their hips together and his sweet spot was hit. The cock was burning him, it was so deep inside it felt as if he should be able to feel it if he put a hand on his stomach.  
  
Apparently Thorin entertained similar thoughts, because the dwarf stretched out a hand on the pale skin of Thranduil’s chest and dragged it down until the heel of his palm rested on the Elf’s cock while his fingers were stretched over the Elf’s flat gut.  
  
“Do I feel very big inside of you?” Thorin asked and gave a slow roll with his hips. “Your mouth makes such a pretty shape when you moan, I wish there was a way for me to take you both ways at once. I will have to settle for fucking you hard enough you will feel me in your throat.”  
  
And with that the Dwarf started a fierce rhythm, bracing himself over Thranduil as he again and again sank his cock deep inside.  
  
Thranduil reached down a hand to touch himself, but Thorin turned it away, not harshly but very decisive.  
  
“I will make you come on my cock,” he stated, punctuating each word with a thrust. “And I will keep taking you until you can come again.”  
  
As revenge Thranduil clenched around him, feeling the tiniest bit smug when the prince’s eyes closed at the feeling.  
  
“I believe I said I was no longer content with empty promises,” Thranduil mocked best as he could through a moan.  
  
“Oh, but you are not empty anymore,” Thorin said and again ground his hips to hit the Elf’s sweet spot. “Tell me how it feels.”  
  
“Why should I?” Thranduil arched into the hips pounding against his. “Is the little prince insecure in his abilities? In need of reassurance?”  
  
“If I was I would be tumbling silly maids from my grandfather’s kitchen,” Thorin replied and pinched Thranduil’s nipple. “Their folds grow wet if I merely look at them, so eager are they for me to get a royal whelp in their bellies.” Then he gave a rumbling laugh. “I admit to not knowing much about Elves, but I assume that is not something we need to take into consideration here.”  
  
“Indeed not,” Thranduil said amused against his will at the thought of himself heavy with child.  
  
“So you see,” Thorin continued, slowing down his thrust until they could speak more normally. “I do this not because it is easy, or because I need an heir. I do this because I saw you standing before my grandfather and my only thoughts were for how many steps separated us. How big a scandal I would cause if I had you right there on the floor. How you would look spread around my cock.”

“And does reality live up to the expectations?” Thranduil asked and stroked his hands down the sturdy arms surrounding him. The hair really was quite pleasant to the touch. He let them wander downward still and settle on the slim hips giving him so much pleasure.  
  
Perhaps the question was a little too honest, and he should have laughed instead and asked just exactly how big of a scandal it would have caused, but now that the words had left his lips he found himself curious of the answer.  
  
Thorin’s dark eyes searched the Elf King’s, and finding nothing but curiosity he answered honestly in turn.  
  
“I said you are fair as a precious jewel, but unlike a stone you are warm and soft to the touch.” Thorin pushed Thranduil’s knees higher so that he could bend down and kiss the Elf’s chest.  
“Unlike a stone you are warm and tight around my cock, wet and giving, and I would like to know if you will outshine even the sun when you clench and shudder and spurt your release.”  
  
“Very well,” The Elf king murmured and wound his arms around the prince’s neck, curling fingers in dark locks. “I believe that wish can be granted.”  
  
For a while there was no more talking, just the sound of flesh upon flesh, moans of pleasure, and the slick sounds of Thorin’s cock sinking into Thranduil’s well welcoming hole.  
  
Also granting Thorin’s other request, Thranduil did not reach for himself, but with the position they coupled in, the Elf’s cock rubbed against Thorin’s stomach with each stroke the Dwarf made, and when Thorin angled his thrusts to again and again hit directly against the little bundle of nerves within Thranduil’s tight passage it was not long before the Elf felt his release build inside, felt it spreading through him like sap rising inside the trees every spring.  
  
Pressing his legs harder against Thorin’s sides and back the Elf arched his spine and pushed against the cock filling him, searching for that final movement which would push him over the edge. When it came he greedily surrendered to it, felt himself clench down as he spent himself between their bodies. Smearing the dark hair on Thorin’s stomach with his seed.  
  
Thorin clenched his teeth as Thranduil’s passaged trembled and fluttered around him, seemingly eager to get him to spend as well. When the Elf had stopped shuddering Thorin smeared his fingers with the essence now cooling between their bodies, offered it up for Thranduil to taste.  
  
The Elf’s pink tongue curled around his fingers, licking them clean with cat-like contentment.  
  
“Mmm,” Thranduil hummed, stroking his hands languidly down Thorin’s back. “And will I get to taste you, prince?”  
  
“Soon enough,” Thorin replied. “I believe I said you would come twice on my cock. This was merely one.”

Pulling up his knees to place his legs a little more comfortable on Thorin’s trim hips Thranduil unwound his hands from the Dwarf’s thick hair and leisurely stretched his arms above his head. The movement made him push his lower body more firmly against the young prince and Thranduil’s cock which hadn’t fully softened gave an interested twitched as it was again rubbed against the coarse hair on Thorin’s stomach.  
  
His release putting him in a playful mood, Thranduil again fitted his arms around Thorin’s strong shoulders and contorted himself until he could steal a kiss. Giving the upper lip a lick, he then withdrew and gazed at the Dwarf with pleasure sated eyes.  
  
“That was indeed one,” he agreed and raised an eyebrow playfully, clenching down again on Thorin and making them both groan.  
  
Fisting his hand in Thranduil’s blond locks Thorin pulled the Elf up for another kiss. When they parted Thranduil dipped his fingers into the seed on his belly and offered it up to Thorin now. But when the Dwarf leaned in, Thranduil snatched his fingers back and put them inside his own mouth.  
  
“After I’ve spent myself in you,” Thorin growled and gave a few extra hard thrusts. “I will suck my seed out and feed it to you. And then when you are empty I will just have to fill you once more.”  
  
Thranduil could now definitely feel his cock awaken once more and he reached down a hand to stroke himself, but he had only managed a few pulls when Thorin’s hand settled around his and clenched until the point of pain.  
  
“On my cock alone, O King,” the Dwarf growled.  
  
Schooling his face into an expression of absolute boredom, though he wouldn’t be surprised to know his eyes sparkled with mischief, Thranduil sniffed once, arched a pale brow and asked:  
  
“Oh, is it still in?”  
Delighting in the way it caused the Dwarf’s stormy eyes to flash and his chest to rumble like the thunder.  
  
Thorin was soon thrusting brutally; growling and grunting with each thrust, intent on making the Elvenking spend himself again.  
  
Thranduil merely groaned, and met the thrusts, bracing his arms above his head against the headboard for leverage. This time Thorin did not fall silent but continued to mutter the most filthy things as he pounded the Elf’s greedy hole.  
  
“How many times can I make you come I wonder,” Thorin rumbled low in his chest. “I have not even tasted you, you see. And I’m sure you would like to use my mouth, plug my throat, and coat it with your seed. If you have any left when I am done having you. If you do not I will make you come dry. Slip a finger inside you as I suck, and rub your little nub until you gasp and twitch beneath me.”  
  
Sitting back on his heels Thorin took Thranduil’s ass in his hands again, letting his cock slip from its warm sheath, but before Thranduil had time to complain at the loss, the head of Thorin’s cock was back to spread him in a slow slide.

"I do enjoy seeing you take my cock," Thorin continued, sounding entirely composed apart from the way his breaths had acquired a rugged edge. "Your little hole swallows me greedily and clings just as wantonly when I try to withdraw."  
  
Over and over he withdrew completely only to slowly sink back inside, and every penetration was maddening in its thoroughness.  
  
"I knew you would be so good and tight when I first spread you with my fingers and felt you clench around them. Had it been long since anyone last claimed you? Or does the mighty king spread his legs for his guards every night in order to be satisfied? Do they leave you boneless and covered in their spunk?"  
  
Thranduil tried to deny Thorin's words, but Thorin went back to the brutal pace from before and pushed all words from Thranduil’s head.  
  
"Would you have let me have you if I was just a commmon miner, filthy from digging through rock and coal,” Thorin panted.  
  
Again finding the correct angle Thorin swiched back to shorter stabs that massaged Thranduil's sweet spot. "I would have made you filthy too, putting my black hands all over your pale body. Everyone would know just what sort you had allowed to take you. That you had presented your greedy hole to a commoner and allowed him to spear you with his dirty cock.”  
  
Finally finding his voice, Thranduil gasped for breath to speak.  
  
“I- I would not lower myself like that,” he managed to say before speech again deserted him.  
  
“Pity,” Thorin grunted. “I was thinking perhaps I could call *my* guards here and they could keep your mouth filled while I use you again and again. They would give you their loads and when your belly was too full they could simply squirt it in your hair, on your face. Rub it all over you.”  
  
The wave built once again inside Thranduil, even more powerful than before and he sank his teeth into his own arm to stop the undignified noises that threatened to fall from his lips.  
  
Thorin shook his head and once again covered Thranduil’s body with his own, nearly bending the Elf in half in order to fuck his tongue into Thranduil’s slack mouth in the same rhythm his hips pushed against the Elf’s ass.  
  
“Come for me,” he breathed, and bit into Thranduil’s shoulder in the same place where the Elf had sunk his teeth. The pain burst across Thranduil’s senses, transformed into pleasure and with a scream the Elf spent himself a second time.  
  
This time Thorin didn’t hold back.  
  
When he felt the clenching and trembling start around him he once more sat back on his heels, pulling the Elf to straddle his lap and with fingers clenched tight enough to bruise he gripped Thranduil’s hips to move him on his cock, now caring nothing for the Elf’s pleasure, simply using him to reach his own climax.  
  
“Put your arms around my neck,” he growled, and with limbs heavy as the stone that surrounded them Thranduil complied and rose shakily to sit on Thorin’s lap.  
  
The new position made Thorin feel larger still inside of him, and his cock drooled another thick strand of come on his stomach, making his body lock tight around Thorin’s shaft. And with one, two, three more thrusts the Dwarf spent himself, sparks exploding across his vision like light shining on a diamond.

Wrapping his arms around the Elf’s slim back Thorin allowed them both to fall down on the soft mattress, the movement causing him to slip from the now well lubricated passage, the prince's seed having been plentiful from being bottled up for so long.  
  
Thranduil could feel Thorin’s seed slowly start to trickle out of his hole, down the back of his thigh. Then suddenly there was fingers pressed against his oversensitive skin, and Thranduil made a noise which _he_ couldn’t even tell if it was pleasure or pain.  
  
Thorin pressed two fingers against Thranduil’s hole, not yet dipping inside, just stroking along the flushed ring. Pressing a little harder with the pad of one finger left it coated in white. Slowly he sank his middle finger inside to the knuckle.  
  
“You are so slick with my spend, so ready for me to take you again,” Thorin told the Elf as he slowly pumped him with his finger, causing seed to slowly start to drip out as the muscles loosened once more.  
  
The Elvenking could do nothing but moan as Thorin bent to lick at his hole, and then cock, mixing their seed on his tongue before reaching up to share it in an open mouth kiss.  
  
-  
  
True to Thorin’s earlier words about leaving him completely wrecked, Thranduil awoke some time later as his hole was once more spread open on the prince’s cock, the entry made easy by oil and seed.  
  
There were no windows inside the mountain, no way to tell the time, but that didn’t seem to concern Thorin who informed Thranduil that morning was close.  
  
Thorin had taken him once more after he had licked his seed from Thranduil’s hole, the act managing the impossibility of making the Elf’s cock harden once more and Thorin, who indeed had the advantage of youth, soon followed.  
  
The pace of that coupling had been a lot less wild and the Dwarf prince had merely pressed the crown of his cock against Thranduil’s sweet spot, circling his hips with the smallest movements over and over again until they both tumbled off the cliff in unison.  
  
At the now familiar feeling of Thorin inside him Thranduil merely grunted and lifted his knee higher to allow Thorin to sink deeper. He would not come again, but it was not an unpleasant thought to know he would feel Thorin inside of him during the trip back to Mirkwood every time he shifted on his mount.  
  
They laid pressed together on their sides, Thranduil’s back against Thorin’s front and the prince reached over to cup Thranduil’s soft, spent cock and sack, his other hand beneath the Elf’s head toying with the long blond strands of hair.  
  
“Before you open your impudent mouth,” Thranduil murmured. “Remember I have spent myself more times than you this night.”  
  
Against the back of his neck he could feel a grin form, teeth pressing against the tender skin there.  
  
“If I have caused offence allow me to make amends, O King,” Thorin said and as he started moving with slow graceful strokes, Thranduil could not help but consider what excuse could be used for another visit to Erebor within a not so distance future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, about three hundred years later I post a second part of this. I don’t dare go back and read the first chapter of this, because I’m sure it’ll make me cringe (I still don’t think I’m very good at smut, so the 1st chapter of this probably wasn’t very good, but hopefully this is better?

The next time Thorin and Thranduil met was a complete accident – an accident carefully arranged by Thranduil that was.

What appeared like mere coincidence; that The Elvenking just happened to visit the markets of Dale on the same thing as the young prince -was anything but. It had not been easy to learn what days the prince usually came to the markets without rousing undue suspicion, (Dwarfs were a much too paranoid race) but it had been a fairly decent way to make the time pass. Coordinating spies did take some effort, but it wouldn’t do just to ask someone. If it was known that he actively sought the company of the Dwarven prince after all, that would be giving away too much of his hand.  
  
This also meant that while Thranduil would go to the market in an attempt to get a reprise of a very memorable night , it had to be Thorin who took the first step, or, who appeared to take the first step.

Thranduil would never admit it, but he had been a little… concerned that Thorin would not approach him. Thorin was the only part of his plan that he could not fully control, but as it turned out, he should not have worried.  
  
“King Thranduil!” Thorin’s strong voice rang clear across the market place.  
  
Strange people Dwarfs. They were secretive and guarded, that was a truth, but for all of that, one could rarely claim that they were subtle.  
  
Though perhaps that was part of another breed of subtlety, Thranduil mused as the prince strode across the busy market place. Because who would think that there was something so sensual hidden in all that blatant, unashamed lack of grace the Dwarf displayed. That having been said, the prince did move with an economy of movement that was not usually to be found in his kin. Perhaps he would even grow into grace as he aged.  
  
The prince was again dressed in blue and silver, and like before it did very flattering things for his eyes once he’d come close enough for Thranduil to observe them.

“Prince Thorin,” Thranduil gracefully inclined his head just enough to be polite. “A fine day.”  
  
Of course it was. Thorin never came to the markets on day with bad weather. This had been one of the first things Thranduil’s spies had reported.  
  
“It is,” Thorin agreed. “Summer is coming, but I would think you know this already. Summer usually brings more changes to trees and plants than to rock and ore.”  
  
Not giving Thranduil time to say anything the prince continued.  
  
“You will dine with us tonight, you and your escorts. I hope.” The last two words were clearly added on as an afterthought to make a command appear a polite suggestion. It did not work. This Dwarven prince was not made for politics it would seem. Or perhaps that was also something that would come with age, but… perhaps not if Thranduil looked towards the Dwarven King.  
  
Unless he could be trained…  
  
Letting his eyes sweep down Thorin’s body and back up again, Thranduil arched an eyebrow.  
  
“We will.” The tone of his voice did not _quite_ make his words a question, but the Elvenking could see in Thorin’s eyes that he had caught the challenge. However he did not rise to it.  
  
“Were you looking for anything in particular at the market, King Thranduil?” Thorin asked. “If not perhaps you would consider accompanying me back to Erebor as I was just leaving.”  
  
He wasn’t. Thranduil knew that Thorin had only been at the markets for about half of an hour, and he always stayed at least one full hour to be able to greet and talk with as many as possible of the merchants; a prince showing interest in his people. A good political move, but then again perhaps not, because it appeared that Thorin’s interest was genuine and not born out of an understanding of what your subjects expected of you. Shame, genuine interest only got you so far.  
  
“Supper won’t be served for hours yet of course,” Thorin went on to say. “But I’m sure we could find some way to make the time go by.”  
  
You did not have to have the wisdom derived from thousands of years of life to know exactly what Thorin was suggesting, and if had his attendants not been capable of self-restraint, Thranduil was sure that more than one pair of eyes would have been rolling in exasperation.  
  
“I was indeed looking for something special,” Thranduil said with a fair amount of sincere regret. Nevertheless, it would not do to appear too eager. “However I would be pleased to join you this evening.”

His decision was not a popular one, but to the young prince’s credit he hid it fairly well. The disappointment only flittered briefly across his face before he hid it again.  
  
“May I aid you in your search?” Thorin asked. “What are you looking for?”  
  
“Oh, I will know it when I find it,” Thranduil said with a serene smile.  
  
-  
  
Supper was interesting, as dining with Dwarfs was always wont to be. Supper was also mostly left untouched by the Elvenking.  
  
But it wasn’t a slight on the cuisine, no, it was quite possible that his appetite was put to the side by his other… appetites.  
  
Thorin was seated directly to his right, and throughout their meal he had been doing the most obscene things to his food. At the moment he was practically _fellating_ a spoon. Kings should not be jealous of silverware, it simply was not acceptable.  
  
“I hope our guests are comfortable and sated,” King Thrór boomed. “But I also hope you are not quite full. Take in the afters!”

“Come to my chambers later,” Thorin murmured. “And we shall talk further about comfort and satisfaction.  
  
Thranduil scoffed. “I will not go sneaking through the halls.” That was even worse than being jealous of a spoon.  
  
“Then don’t sneak, walk,” Thorin suggested calmly, as if the king of Mirkwood really could be seen going to the prince of Erebor for a night of coupling. Though really, it wasn’t the bed sport that was the biggest problem.  
  
“I shall not go to you like a whore to his master,” Thranduil said coolly.  
  
“I did not come that way to you.” There was something like a smirk playing around the edges of the Dwarf’s mouth. “If you have to _come_ like anyone, come like Thranduil, for Thorin.”  
  
Thranduil was not amused. “You are not nearly as droll as you think you are, prince.”  
  
“No one has ever claimed that as one of my gifts, no,” Thorin admitted. “But I’ve found myself to be gifted in… other ways.” The little prince then had the nerve to spread his legs provocatively, a strong thigh nudging up against Thranduil’s and a distinctive bulge clearly visible to anyone who would look down.  
  
“I assume I will be given chambers,” Thranduil said, and did not look. “I do not expect I will leave them before morning.” If the prince wanted to have him again, he would have to be the one to seek him out.  
  
Thorin looked contemplative. “By your word, king Thranduil,” he said.  
  
-  
  
Since Thranduil was a bit distracted with trying to work out if there was a way to get Thorin to come to Mirkwood and let him get a taste of his own stubbornness, he didn’t really pay much attention to where the servant was leading him and his attendants. As such it was with great surprise he entered the rooms he had been given to find Thorin standing in the sitting room.

“Pray tell, why are you in my chambers?” Thranduil asked. Would Thorin really admit to-  
  
“I’m afraid you are mistaken O’ King,” Thorin said and that damnable smirk was again lurking around the corners of his mouth. “These are _my_ chambers. But I’m hospitable. This is lucky, seeing as how you have already shared your inclination not to leave them before the morning.”  
  
That little…  
  
“Leave us,” Thranduil commanded his guards and servants,  and the Dwarven servants were likewise dismissed by the _smirking_ Dwarven prince.  
  
“So eager?” Thorin murmured when they were alone.

“You insolent, impudent-“  
  
“I think I preferred it when you asked me for kisses,” Thorin mused.  
  
“You cannot-“  
  
“I believe I already have.”  
  
Thranduil contemplated leaving. The sheer nerve of having him shown to the prince’s chambers was enough to make him want to throttle the smug little Dwarfling. The servants were probably laughing behind his back, and what his own attendants were thinking…  
  
Turning his back to Thorin seemed to help him resist the urge to do violence; not having to see his smug little smirk did wonders for Thranduil’s mental serenity.  
  
After more than one deep breathe he turned back with the thought to let the young prince know what, and what was not, acceptable behaviour. However, upon realising that Thorin was now naked, that line of thought was abruptly disrupted.

It had been little over a month since the last time (and first time) Thranduil had seen the Dwarven prince naked. Memory did not do him justice  and Thranduil’s eyes slowly took in the wide, hairy chest, strong hips, thick cock-

Realising that he was staring, Thranduil quickly arranged his features in a calm and tranquil mask.  
  
“I can’t help but notice-” Thorin said and casually let one hand come to rest on a well-muscled, furry thigh. “-how you are not leaving.”  
  
The Dwarf’s member was not yet fully erect, but it was thick and flushed and not the least bit bothered by the coolness of the room or of Thranduil’s gaze. In fact…  
  
 _He enjoyed being watched_ , Thranduil realised. The prince’s stance was deliberate, feet planted wide with the intent to display himself, to draw the viewer’s gaze downwards towards the cradle of his hips.  
  
Well, if that was the game offered, then Thranduil would play. And he would win.  
  
He chanced a guess at which of the doors in the receiving room would lead to Thorin’s bedchamber, and it would seem that the odds were on his side that night because the first door he opened did reveal a large four-poster bed (and not a lavatory, which would have been a bit embarrassing).  
  
Thorin followed behind him as he entered the room, but Thranduil stopped well before the Dwarf could get it into his head to push him onto the bed. That seemed like just the sort of direct and rough thing that a Dwarf would imagine was a sensible plan to _entice_ a lover.  
  
“Get on the bed,” he told the prince, crossing his arms as he turned to look at Thorin once more.

“Join me,” Thorin asked, reaching out a hand.  
  
“No.”  
  
Thorin frowned and let his hand curl into a loose fist.  
  
“What have you done to deserve my company?” The Elvenking asked haughtily.  
  
“Ask instead what I can do,” Thorin said and the timbre of his voice resonated in Thranduil’s stomach, and lower still.  
  
“Very well,” he said, collecting himself once more. “I ask that you get onto the bed.”  
  
When Thorin did not comply Thranduil made a disappointed noise. “If you want to lead, prince, you have to learn how to follow first.”  
  
“I respectfully disagree,” Thorin said, though he did walk over to the bed. “To lead one must learn how to make _others_ follow. That knowledge is not necessarily gained by putting oneself in their shoes.”  
  
“Pray tell,” Thranduil said as Thorin gracefully, at least for a Dwarf, sank down onto the furs that covered the bed. “How does one come by such knowledge then?”  
  
“Observation,” Thorin remarked, stretching in a way that made his chest arch upwards as if responding to an unseen touch. “You can learn all sorts of interesting things just by observing those around you. We would not be here if I had not seen you watching me.”  
  
“We would not be here if watching had been enough,” Thranduil countered and it brought a smile to the prince’s lips.  
  
“I never claimed that observation was the best method in _all_ situations.”  
  
“Still, I shall try it now,” Thranduil said. “Touch yourself.”  
  
It was fortunate that his eyesight was excellent, or he might have missed how the black of the prince’s eyes expanded at his  request.  
  
“You might consider disrobing as well,” Thorin suggested, keeping both hands on the furs beneath him. “I’m sure you don’t want me to feel exposed and vulnerable, being the only one bare.”  
  
“Yes, I can see how uncomfortable it is for you,” Thranduil said drily, not having missed how the Dwarf’s length had already stiffened further, despite going untouched.  
  
Still, he began undoing the buttons on his robes. The process was perhaps a little slower than normal, but a lesser being would have had trouble disrobing at all considering that Thorin had indeed begun touching himself. The large but surprisingly nimble hands moved dexterously over his chest and stomach, down to his thighs where they skimmed through the coarse hair there.  
  
“Anything in particular I should touch, O King?” Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow, and he didn’t wait for a reply before bringing one hand back up to scratch his short nails over his stomach; back up towards his chest, and then down again. It made the Dwarf’s nipples pebble up, and it Thranduil want to touch. But the prince had not yet deserved that.

“Touch your left nipple.” Thranduil’s robes now hung open enough to show his chest and he brought his own hand up to touch himself as he had commanded Thorin, but only briefly as he then continued to undress.  
  
“I don’t believe I told you to do that,” Thranduil said when Thorin wrapped a hand around his stiffening length as well as beginning to roll the dark pink bud between his fingers.

“I’m taking the initiative,” Thorin replied, stroking himself slow and rough. He nodded towards a small pot on the bed table. “Just as I took the initiative to have oil brought to my chambers.”

“Your arrogance does not do you any favours,” Thranduil said, turning his face away slightly.

“Yet you are not leaving,” Thorin murmured. “So there must be something in this room that is of interest.”

 _Annoying little Dwarfling_. Thranduil quietly seethed as he divested himself of the rest of his clothes. But to leave now would be to leave himself with all the annoyance and frustration, and none of the pleasure.

“If I leave, then who will teach you the error of your ways?”  
  
“If that is what keeps you here, then I’m eagerly awaiting your wise words,” Thorin smirked as he began to pull more firmly at his stiffening length.  
  
Thranduil’s gaze also kept coming back to Thorin’s throat and neck. Both were on display like the rest of the Dwarf, and the sight it was a little rare and not one he’d really taken enough time to appreciate before.  
  
Dwarfs usually dressed as if they imagined that a killing blow could come at any moment, weak spots all covered in layers of cloth and metal. But come to think of it, that first meeting, Thorin had worn a shirt where the neckline had been fairly revealing. Did that mean that the prince did not believe he would be attacked in his grandfather’s throne room, or that he believed that any attack would be stopped before it could harm him. Or just that any attack from Elves would either way be too weak to worry about?  
  
Either way it was arrogant.  
  
“You are young,” Thranduil mused. “Eager and hasty. Not one to consider the consequences of your actions.”  
  
The prince had the nerve to look amused. “I would consider this consequence to be most pleasurable.”

“And what if I had been more offended and stormed off to complain to your king and grandfather?” Thranduil asked mildly, walking towards the bed and leaving his robes on the floor in a silvery puddle.

The question brought a frown to the Dwarf’s brow, but he tried to play unaffected. “Then I might have consider that less pleasurable.”

“Wars have been fought over less.”  
  
“You would declare war between our people because you felt slighted?” Thorin’s blue eyes were narrowed and his hand has stilled.  
  
“I would not, but other would.” Thranduil dipped his fingers into the pot of oil, rubbing the slick substance thoughtfully between the pads of his fingers. “And it is important to learn that others will more often than not act in a way that you did not anticipate. And plan accordingly.”

Again sinking his fingers down into the oil Thranduil then brought his hand behind himself, reaching between the swells of his backside to search for that little, hidden furl of muscle.

“No,” he said when Thorin began to rise from the bed.  
  
“Come here then,” Thorin demanded.  
  
“No,” Thranduil repeated, sighing softly as he sank a finger inside himself. “This is a consequence, and it would do you well do learn from it.”  
  
Fingering himself did feel very pleasurable, but it was also quite possible that the moans Thranduil let fall from his mouth was largely to torment the little princeling who lay on the bed, with a grand scowl on his face.

“If you do not care for my wishes, why should I care for yours?” Thranduil asked as he let a second slick finger join the first.  
  
“I would argue that you began by refusing to come to chambers,” Thorin glowered.  
  
“But I explained why, and I did not lower myself to deceit,” Thranduil said mildly, planting his feet a little wider apart to better- _Ah_. He shuddered as he found the right angle. “If you are going to lie and cheat, prince, another important lesson is to be good at it.”  
  
“I did not lie,” Thorin protested, pushing up on his elbows to glare heatedly at the Elvenking, and Thranduil hid a smile.

“As you say. But if you want to have me, you will do as I say. Lie down and put your hands above your head.”  
  
Slowly Thorin did as he was bid, and again Thranduil had to hide a smile. It would not do to start the argument again. It would seem that the prince could be taught after all, even if there was still insolence stirring in his blue eyes.

Thranduil dipped the index finger on his free hand into the oil, slowly stirring the oil around before letting the fingers on his other hand slowly slide out of his body. He wet them as well again.  
  
“This could be your fingers,” he told the prince. “About to breach me, preparing me for you, thrusting into me. But now I will prepare myself, and then I will take my pleasure from you, as the apology you owe me.”

“And I am just to lie here?” Thorin protested.  
  
“Yes.” Thranduil said. “Or I will take my leave. I would hazard a guess that there are others in this mountain that would appreciate my company.”  
  
Now that was interesting… He had hoped that his words _wouldn’t_ lead to the prince merely shrugging and bidding him farewell, but he had not expected the possessive ire that flitted over the Dwarf’s face. But he should probably not be surprised to discovered that one of Aulë’s people were greedy.

-  
  
When Thranduil sank down on Thorin’s cock they both moaned. He’d prepared himself well, enjoying how each moment he spent stretching his body had made the prince’s frustration all that more evident, so it was fairly easy to take the thick, hard length inside himself.  
  
Thorin’s fingers tightened on the bedclothes, but he was being good, he did as Thranduil had asked and did not reach out to touch, did not buck is hips even though the urge to do so must have been great.  
  
He had not allowed Thorin to touch himself again, beyond slickening himself with the oil, so to go from nothing to suddenly be surrounded by tight, snug heat… it would surely take a fairly great measure of self-control not reflexively thrust up into it. Perhaps there was hope for the prince after all.  
  
Thranduil’s knees dug into the bed on either side of Thorin’s thick waist, and Thranduil let his hands settle on Thorin’s chest as he rolled his hips. “You feel good inside of me,” he said benevolently.  
  
And Thorin did. The Dwarf’s hips were pressed flushed to Thranduil’s backside, and his cock was thick and hot, filling him perfectly. It was almost big enough that Thranduil expected to feel a slight bump on his stomach as he gragged a hand over it, up to tweak one of his nipples.  
  
He rolled his hips again, grinding them in a tight circle and noticing how it made Thorin grit his teeth.  
  
“You _could_ take me, hold my hips and lift me, making me ride you like a stallion. But you won’t. Because that would have consequences.”  
  
He was moving now, rocking back and forth, just enough to feel the cock inside of him shift.  
  
“Everything has consequences.”  
  
“Then what consequences do you imagine that this will bring you?” Thorin asked hoarsely. “Teasing me like this.”  
  
“Pleasurable ones,” Thranduil said, cutting off any forthcoming protest by raising himself up only to immediately sink down again. Thorin’s thighs tensed beneath him before relaxing once more into the bed. Again Thranduil bagan shifting back and forth, moving the hand that had been toying with his nipples down to curl around his straining length.  
  
“You’re not to come before I do,” he warned. “If you do I will leave and find someone else to satisfy me. But you did say that you would see to my satisfaction, so I hope this will not be a problem.”  
  
Thranduil was also considerably aroused already, having touched and stroked himself while Thorin had been forced to rest unmoving on the bed, so chances were that it truly would not be a problem.

“You would enjoy that, wouldn’t you,” Thorin muttered, fists pulling at the sheets.  
  
“Enjoy what?” Thranduil asked, but Thorin would not clarify.  
  
“Very well.” Rising up on his knees until Thorin almost slipped out of him Thranduil sank down a couple of inches before rising up again. This caused the muscles of his opening to clench and grab at the head of Thorin’s cock, which turned the Dwarf himself to curse and dig his fingers down into the mattress.  
  
But while it felt nice, and while the frustration on his lover’s face was pretty enough to look at, it wasn’t what Thranduil really wanted.  
  
Abruptly stopping the play Thranduil started riding Thorin properly, working himself up and down with strong and steady movements, bracing his hands on Thorin’s shoulders.  
  
The drag of Thorin’s cock inside of him felt deliciously decadent. Like the Dwarf was a toy made just for him to enjoy. It only took the smallest adjustments of the angle to have the head nudging at the perfect spot every time Thranduil sank back down, and no, this really would not take long.

Each time he moved, his own cock slapped against his belly, and Thranduil did not miss how Thorin’s eyes kept flitting downwards.  
  
“Are you looking at yourself, spearing up into me. Or are you looking at me, wanting to touch?”

“Just know I won’t forget this,” Thorin promised darkly, arms straining with the effort not to reach out.  
  
“I trust that you won’t,” Thranduil said with a small smile. “I am after all trying to teach you a lesson.”  
  
He leaned down, resting more weight on his arms. “You may kiss me,” he whispered against Thorin’s lips, his smile quickly devoured by the Dwarf as he attempted to take Thranduil’s mouth in the same way he was _not_ allowed to take his body.

The change in position made it harder for him to keep working himself over the entire length of Thorin’s cock, but to compensate for that it also meant that his cock almost constantly nudged against that little tender spot inside of Thranduil, and that the Elf’s cock rubbed against Thorin’s stomach with every roll of his hips.

Faced with that much pleasure, it did not take long for Thranduil to fall over the edge. He pulled back from Thorin’s demanding mouth, arching his back as he pulled and twisted at his cock to spurt over Thorin’s stomach. The strong muscles there twitched and quivered as Thranduil finished coming, and as he leisurely smeared the pale white liquid all over the flushed and sweaty skin.  
  
“You may come now,” he said graciously and Thorin snorted.  
  
“I hope you do not harbour the illusion that I will do just because you bid me to.” His eyes narrowed in an almost cat-like fashion. “Although you admittedly did manage to come for me when I asked you the last time we met.”  
  
“Clearly you still have much to learn,” Thranduil mused, too sated to rise to the bait. “But as I said, you are young. It might happen with time.” He was tempted to allow Thorin to have his pleasure as he wished, it would doubtless me an enjoyable experience for them both, but it would suit the lesson better if he did not.  
  
With a small sigh Thranduil began moving again, shivering and clenching around the cock inside of him each time it pressed against nerves already saturated with pleasure.  He leaned down again to lick as Thorin’s lips. “I do want you to come inside of me. I want to feel it drip down my thighs, and if you promise to behave I will allow you to clean me up.”  
  
Thorin had seemed to enjoy doing that the last time, and Thranduil certainly had no objections.  
  
Reaching behind himself he cupped Thorin’s stones, gently massaging the hot, lightly furred sack. “These feel full and tight, are you about to spend?”  
  
“If you keep doing that, then yes,” Thorin gritted out, and his hips bucked slightly, but Thranduil felt gracious enough to overlook that.  
  
Clenching his muscles at the same time as he rubbed his thumb along the skin just behind Thorin’s stones did the trick, and Thorin stiffened beneath him, hips twitching, and Thranduil could feel the slight warmth of the thick seed filling him.  
  
He was surprised by a sudden ripping sound, and Thranduil looked away from Thorin’s face; distorted enough in pleasure that it almost looked like pain, to find that the bed sheets had been ripped apart by the Dwarf’s strong hands.  
  
Perhaps it was lucky that they had not been in his chambers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would now have been finished if I hadn’t adored DoS Thranduil. <3
> 
> Really, don't count on another update though. I make exactly zero promises.
> 
> *goes to hide under a blanket*

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. No shame. No forgiveness from Tolkien. Enjoyed it?
> 
> Miiight become part of a series. If you want it let me know.


End file.
